digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Justimon (Blitz Arm)
Justimon (Critical Arm) |enva=Lex Lang |enva2=Steve Staley |enva2n=(Tamers) |partner=Ryo Akiyama Furaru Ryuji Mishima |s1=Justimon (Accel Arm) |s2=Justimon (Critical Arm) |s3=Justimon X }} Justimon (Blitz Arm) is an Android Digimon. It is a "Hero of Justice"-type Digimon wearing a flapping red muffler. Its sense of justice burns hot, and as it is a Digimon that never overlooks unjust acts or evil deeds, it is an existence which Rookie Digimon aspire to. It comes along like the wind, swings down its hammer of Justice, and leaves like the wind. Also, it seems to like taking a decisive pose atop a cliff while facing the setting sun. By switching out the three plugs on its right shoulder, which are equipped to the "Extend Transmitter" on its back, it can make its arm transform into the power-type "Big Wave Arm" (Accel Arm), the blitz-type "Thunder Arm" (Blitz Arm), or the cutter-type "Cyclonic Arm" (Critical Arm).This retains the original name of "Critical Arm" in Digimon Masters Raijinmon is equipped with two copies of the Thunder Arm. Attacks *'Trinity Arm': Transforms its right arm into the "Big Wave Arm", "Thunder Arm", or "Cyclonic Arm". **'Justice Burst' (Blitz Arm): Fires orbs of lightning from the Thunder Arm. *'Justice Kick': Delivers a kick with the force of 45 tons. *'Justice Knuckle' Design Its design carries elements of the character . Etymologies ;Justimon Blitz Arm (ジャスティモン　ブリッツアーム) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. Some media leave out "Blitz Arm"Digimon Tamers or format it with parentheses''Digimon Collectors'' or a colon.Digimon World: Next Order *(En:) . *(Deu:) Blitz (lit. " "). *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Fusion Digimon World DS Justimon digivolves from SuperStarmon. It also appears when a Digivolve Disk is used on a Machine Digimon. Its attack is Triadic Arm. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Justimon is #361, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 332 HP, 332 MP, 167 Attack, 136 Defense, 122 Spirit, 129 Speed, and 75 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, Heroic Move, Hard Rock4, and Quick 4 traits. Justimon digivolves from Cyberdramon. In order to digivolve to Justimon, your Digimon must be at least level 51, with 18,000 Machine experience and 250 spirit. Justimon can also DNA digivolve from Andromon and SuperStarmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 46, with 14,500 Machine experience, and 280 spirit. Justimon can be hatched from the Hero Egg. Digimon Story Lost Evolution Justimon is #246, and is a Mega-level, Speed-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Holy elements and a weakness to the Thunder and Dark elements. It possesses the Confusion Barrier, Paralysis Barrier, Assassin's Arm, and Challenger traits, and has the special skill Dig. It dwells in the Risk Factory. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Justimon Justimon digivolves from Cyberdramon or SuperStarmon. In order to digivolve into Justimon, your Digimon must be at least level 39 with 150 speed and 100% friendship, but only once you have revived Justimon and befriended a Monodramon. It can be hatched from the Metal DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Justimon DigiFuses from Cyberdramon L, Shawjamon, and Pandamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Justimon is a Light Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Garudamon, Cyberdramon, and SuperStarmon. Its special attack is Justice Kick and its support skill is Justice Union, which increases the probability of combos occurring and continuing by 10%. In Complete Edition, Justimon also digivolves from CatchMamemon and Pandamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Justimon is #250 and is a Light Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Garudamon, Cyberdramon, SuperStarmon, CatchMamemon, and Pandamon. Its special attack is Justice Kick and its support skill is Justice Union, which increases the probability of combos occurring and continuing by 10%. Digimon World: Next Order Justimon is a SuperHero that In-Training Digimon that Koromon idolise, however this eventually turns into fear when Koromon finds out that Justimon had started bullying smaller Digimon. The Hero finds Justimon in Control Island bullying a Guardromon and Hagurumon and the attacks and defeats Justimon to defend the two Digimon. After being defeated, Justimon runs away yelling that it will get revenge and the two Digimon comment that Justimon talked weird and was weaker than usual. Justimon sends a DigiMail to the Hero, demanding they come see it, and when the Hero does, they find that Justimon has no clue what DigiMail they are talking about. Putting the facts together, Justimon realises that a Hyogamon had disguised itself as Justimon and had been doing evil things to give Justimon a bad name, and wanted the Hero to beat up Justimon as a result of this. Realising that Hyogamon did indeed fake the entire thing due to the fact it used Ice attacks, got Justimon's name wrong, and posed incorrectly, the Hero trusts the real Justimon. Admitting it had faked the entire thing, Hyogamon attacks the duo, though Justimon easily defeats Hyogamon. Justimon then joins the City, and joins the research district and will boost the Hero's partner Digimon's friendship and bond, in exchange for one hour of time. Justimon is a Weapon Vaccine type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from Garudamon, MachGaogamon, Mamemon, and Gigadramon, and can DNA Digivolve to Omegamon Zwart D with Jijimon. If attempted before defeating the Enforcer, this will instead result in a DNA Digivolution of Omnimon Zwart. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Battle Justimon digivolves from Cyberdramon at LV 41, and can card digivolve to Fujinmon at LV 61. Digimon Masters Justimon is a Mega-level Mercenary Digimon. Justimon digivolves from Cyberdramon and SuperStarmon, and can digivolve to Fujinmon with the Critical Arms. Digimon Heroes! Justimon digivolves from Cyberdramon. Digimon Soul Chaser Justimon digivolves from Cyberdramon. Digimon Links Justimon digivolves from Garudamon, Cyberdramon, and SuperStarmon. Digimon ReArise Justimon digivolves from Cyberdramon. Notes and References